


【翻译】Wheelchair Sex

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	【翻译】Wheelchair Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Wheelchair Sex"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48883) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



“快点，男孩，”Pike冲着Jim Kirk的耳朵低声咆哮，得到一声带笑的小小喘息作为回应，和他想要的更快，更用力的扭动。Kirk赤裸地在他怀里，膝盖跪在扶手之上，手臂圈在Pike的颈后，另一只手抵在身后的桌上，支撑着自己在Pike的阴茎上下起伏。Pike抓紧扶手，关节泛白，看着一旁镜面般的窗户里倒映的他们，看着Jim在Pike舔过喉间消退的黄绿淤痕时向后仰头大笑，看着Jim每一次将他深深吞进自己结实身体时后背美妙的曲线。

“是的，是的，长官，”Kirk急促地喘着气，腰胯不顾一切地向前更用力的挺动，无人碰触的老二将Pike的制服上装抹得一片狼藉。Kirk总是在他们做爱的时候喊他长官，而他喉间低沉的回应然后轻咬对方脖颈和肩膀相连的地方。“请——请求自由发—--呃啊，”Kirk更用力地沉下身体，Pike在快感的涌动下低吼着同样更用力地咬了下去，“啊，呃噢，呃，发言？”

“好像你会真等着许可一样，”Pike咕哝着，冲着Kirk闪着光的湿漉漉脖颈假笑，死力抓紧轮椅光滑的扶手以免伸手触碰Kirk更加光滑的滚烫皮肤。“准许。”

“摸我，”Kirk央求道，但Pike能够听到那语调下潜藏的命令，那听起来就像他自己，“求你，长官，求你摸摸我，拜托……”他的尾音滑作介于呜咽和抽泣之间的一个声音，曲起脖颈让汗湿的短发擦过Pike的脸颊。

“既然你这么真心诚意地乞求了，”Pike成功地在一整句话中没有夹杂进喘息，即使他猛吸了口气，而Kirk把一声轻笑埋进他的衣领。那声音在Pike一只手圈住他的时候延展成一声拉长的戏剧式的呻吟，给了Pike一个理由抓住男孩的后颈用力将他们的嘴唇撞到一起。Pike允许自己在Kirk发出的声音顺着身体颤动的时候泄露出一线轻柔的呻吟，允许自己揉捏抚摸着富有弹性的肌肤，允许自己占有这个疯狂的才华横溢的男孩。Kirk为他高潮了，战栗着，喘息着，用他的双手和身体紧紧咬住他，于是Pike放弃自制，在Kirk的舌头卷进他的口腔时在他的身体里释放。

Kirk在Pike试图通过鼻腔呼吸时掌控了这个吻，偏过头更加深入了几拍颤抖的心跳然后慢慢淡化为双唇的轻触。然后他侧头笑出声；Pike询问地含着他的喉结轻哼，Kirk用沙哑的声音回答，“Bones会为了我把你累惨杀了我的。”

“我不累，”Pike撒谎道，“而且，我在日程表里已经把这个小时标记成了物理疗程。”

Kirk笑得灿烂，双眼明亮地闪烁，在从他身上爬下去之前再吻了他一次。

END


End file.
